Consumer and commercial demand for connectivity to data and media is increasing. Improving connectivity can be accomplished by decreasing form factor, increasing performance, and/or expanding the use cases of communication platforms. Transmitters and receivers of wireless data platforms present increased challenges when the transmitter and/or the receiver are moving.
Satellite communication is one context where at least one of the transmitter and receiver may be moving. For example, satellite communication delivery to a residential environment may include a fixed satellite dish and a moving satellite. In an example where satellite communication is delivered to a mobile platform (e.g. automobile, aircraft, watercraft) both the satellite and the mobile platform may be moving. Conventional approaches to address these movements include satellite dishes that may be coupled to mechanically steerable gimbals to point the satellite dish in the correct direction to send/receive the satellite data. However, the form factor of satellite dishes and mechanically moving parts limit the use contexts for these prior solutions, among other disadvantages.
Holographic antennas have been developed that have an advantageous form factor over conventional solutions. Increasing the performance of holographic antennas increases the uses and viability of holographic antennas in certain use-cases.